civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chola (Raja Raja I)
The Chola led by Raja Raja IIndia Civilization Pack is a custom civilization by More CivilizationsMore Civilisations, with contributions from Leugi, Janbourta, Chris Sifniotis, and Andrew Holt. It is part of the India Civilization Pack. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Chola For over 1000 years, the Chola dynasty lay at the southern tip of the Indian subcontinent. The empire was founded on fertile ground around the Kaveri river, and continued to grow for most of their history. While the exact origins of the Chola have never been discovered, they are believed to be descended from the Tamil dynasty, a similar culture in Southern India. The Chola grew as a trading empire, and reached the height of their power during the middle ages, through kings such as Rajaraja Chola I and Rajendra Chola I, both capable military and expansive leaders. However, the empire soon fell into decline, and with constant harassment by the Pandyas, the Chola dynasty were gone by the end of the 13th century. Raja Raja I Rajaraja Chola I is considered one of the greatest ever Indian kings and possibly the greatest leader of the Chola. Born Arulmozhi Varman, he was the third child of the king, and was never declared the crown prince. However, he proved himself on the battlefield, and soon enough, his rise to power was complete. Rajaraja soon attacked neighbouring states, by land and sea, and put the Chola Empire in the best possession it had ever been in. Towards the end of his reign, he left the state in a peaceful place, leaving a legacy to secure his place in history. Dawn of Man All hail Raja Raja of the Chola Dynasty! May your empire ever prosper! Raja Raja, your nation was a great one; stretching from the Tungabhadra River downwards to the Indian Ocean. Her Kings were great patrons of Tamil culture, resulting in many temples and works of literature which stand testament to the empire's grandeur. The Chola Navy was a true wonder, having grown from a small backwater entity to that of a potent power projection and diplomatic symbol in all of Asia. Raja Raja! Your leadership saw your empire expand and grow; it saw your armies and navies dominate India. Your military campaigns brought the nations around you under your command. Mighty Emperor! The time has come for you to return the Chola Empire to greatness. Your armies and navies stand ready. Will you take charge and lead them to glory? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings, friend. Let us discuss the future of trade between our two great nations!" Introduction: "I do not recognise the build of ship from which you have disembarked. Where do you hail from?" Defeat: "How can an occupation benefit anyone? We would have gladly exchanged resources of our land with you, yet now you oppress our people to gain them?" Defeat: "How can this be? Through conquests, I have taken too much to be defeated in such a disgraceful manner." Strategy A Diplomatic-Maritime Civ. Focus on Trade Routes with City-States - certainly try to get the Colossus Wonder. Your Cargo Ships will yield Influence and Thalai-Thirvai points. It isn't particularly special as a combat unit, but obtain one early enough and you can cross Oceans before Astronomy. Your surplus of Great Admirals compared to everyone else is a good encouragement for naval warfare. The Kadatpadai is simply better at brushing away Barbarians it encounters in exploring the New World. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Construct the Great Living Temples Oh great king, our religious devotion is waning, and our subjects lack satisfaction with our rule! We should commission a grand project with the finest artisans to construct vast temples across our empire that show the world our might! Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Chola * Must have researched Theology * Must have at least three Temples. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 2 Magistrates. * (100*Number of Temples) Gold. Rewards: * All Temples yield +1 Faith, +1 Culture, and +1 Happiness. * Grand Temple yields +2 Faith, +2 Culture, and +2 Happiness. Note: The Gold cost increases with each Temple. Celebrate Adiperukku It is fast approaching the monsoon season - our people look to us for the hosting of our annual Adiperukku festival, honouring the gods for the bounty of water they have bestowed upon us! Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Chola. * Must have founded a Religion. * Must have access to Fresh Water. * May only be enacted once per era. Costs: * {1_Num} Gold. Rewards: * All cities with access to Fresh Water begin celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 10 turns. * Gain Faith for each source of Fresh Water. Note: The Gold cost increases with each city with access to Fresh Water and with each era. List of Cities Full Credits List * Pouakai: ''XML and Chola map. * ''Sukritact: ''Lua, Icons and maps. * ''Janboruta: ''Icons, text and TSL. * ''Leugi: ''Leaderheads and models. * ''Viregel: ''Civilopedias. * ''Chris Sifniotis: ''Civilopedias and GP lists. * ''Andrew Holt: ''DoM voiceovers. * ''JFD: ''Bugfixing and text fixes. * ''Irkalla:Consultant. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Bharata Cultures Category:India Pack Category:India Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III